Dipper and Mabel and the case of the missing cookies!
by That GF FAN
Summary: It's the trial of the century at the Gravity Falls court house! Someone ate Dipper's cookies! Though she pleaded innocent, it is up to the judge in the court of law to decide Mabel's fate and uncover the truth as to who really ate the cookies from the cookie jar! Along the way, some crazy things happen!
1. Chapter 1: Order in the Court!

**_You, are about to enter the courtroom of Judge Stanford Pines. The people are real. The cases are real. The rulings are final. This is his courtroom. This, is Judge Stanford._**

* * *

The Gravity Falls court house was busy today as a trial was underway.

"All rise," said Sherriff Blubs. "The honorable judge Stanford Pines is here. This court is now in…."

"Hang on a minute! Who let Ford be the judge?" shouted Stan from the defense side.

"Grunkle Stan! Shush!" said Mabel as she pulled him down to hear her.

"Well it's simple really. Out of everyone here, I'm the only one with a law degree and also, you should be lucky that the only reason you're Mabel's lawyer is cause she wanted you. I mean, your criminal record doesn't really make you a good option," said Ford mockingly from the judge's bench.

"For your information, those crimes were committed under your name sixer!" shouted back Stan.

"Can you two stop arguing so we can get on with this?" said Dipper from the Plaintiff's bench.

"Very well. Please continue Blubs," said Ford.

"Where was I? Oh, this court is now in session!"

"May the accused stand up," said Ford.

Mabel stood up.

"Mabel Pines. You've been accused by your brother, Dipper Pines of eating his whole jar of cookies. How do you plead?"

"Well your honour, just like I told Dipper before he dragged me into this, NOT GUILTY!" yelled Mabel.

"That's a lie your honour!" shouted back Dipper.

Ford slammed his gavel, "Order! Order in this_, rather ridiculous_, court!"

"Sorry your honour," said Dipper.

"Very well. Now Dipper. Please tell us now where your attorney is?" asked Ford.

"Well, he said he went to get his brief case. That was an hour ago."

At that moment, Dipper's lawyer walked in.

"Sorry dudes. I couldn't find a parking space outside," said Soos.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Ramirez," said Ford

"No problem your honour dude. Don't worry Dipper. I think we'll definitely win this one. I brought all the cookies I had at home just to be safe," said Soos as he opened his brief case full of cookies.

"Hey Soos? Can you repeat that last part for me? I was too busy on my phone to hear you," said Wendy from the court writer's bench.

Ford face palmed, "This is going to be a long day."

After swearing on oath to tell only the truth, Dipper was called up to the witness box first. Stan, as defense attorney began to ask questions.

"Dipper, can you describe to the court what exactly happened on the night in question?"

"Well, first of all, it happened after lunch. I had just gotten home with a box of cookies and was putting them in the cookie jar when Mabel approached me…"

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Hey Dipper, what have you got there?" asked Mabel.

"Hands off Mabel. These cookies are mine!" he replied.

"Oh, come on, can't you let me have one?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel, I know you. If I give you one, you'll come back and eat the whole thing," said Dipper.

"I'm not eight anymore Dipper. When was the last time I did that?" asked Mabel.

"A week before we left for Gravity Falls, remember?" said Dipper.

"Okay, in my defense, I really like chocolate fudge cookies! And I did save you one," replied Mabel.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"She didn't. She ate them all!"

"Objection your…do I really need to say honour?" said Stan.

"Stanley, just stick to how they do it in the movies," said Ford.

"Fine…your HONOUR!" he said in a mocking tone.

"Good. And also, please let Dipper finish his story first," replied Ford.

"Thank you, your honour. Anyways, right after she said that, my phone rang."

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Uh who's that? Hello," yelled Dipper.

Mabel watched as Dipper's face went from angry to embarrassed.

"Really? Right now? Uh, fine! But you owe me," he said as he hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Mabel.

"Uh, no one," said Dipper as he slightly blushed. "Just don't eat my cookies please!"

"Fine. But I want one when you get back or I'll tell Grunkle Stan to stop buying you apples," said Mabel.

"Uh, Fine!" replied Dipper as he put the jar on top of a shelf and ran off.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"And then, when I got back, I found the jar laying broken on the floor and a trail of crumbs leading away from it to Mabel who was asleep on the sofa with chocolate all over her mouth and cookie crumbs all over her sweater. So, obviously, it means she ate them even after I told her not to."

"That's a lie you honour! I was…"

Ford pounded his gavel, "Order! Mabel, you'll have your chance to testify soon. If that is all Stanley, I believe it's the plaintiff's attorney's turn to talk to him."

They all looked over to Soos who was fast asleep.

"SOOS!" yelled Dipper.

"Uh dude! I'm awake yes! GUILTY RIGHT!" he shouted.

After Soos had been caught up to speed with things, he asked Dipper his questions.

"Now Dipper, why did you put the jar on a shelf if you trusted Mabel wouldn't eat them."

"Safety, I guess. And yet she some how got up, dropped it and stole all my cookies," replied Dipper.

Mabel wanted to protest but she had to wait until it was her turn to testify.

"Okay. But, what if by any chance, say, someone was to be walking by, and crash into the shelf with a vacuum cleaner? Like…maybe someone you know!" said Soos.

"Uh, Soos, what are you trying to tell me?' asked Dipper.

Soos broke down, "Okay fine! It was me dude! I broke the jar! It fell while I was vacuuming! Bu…but I saved the cookies and put them on the table. I went to go get a broom to clean it up but I got distracted by Mr. Pines asking me to fix the golf cart! I…I'm sorry dude," said Soos.

Everyone in the court room gasped.

"Well…this is uh…a pretty strange turn of events. I think it's time to take our first recess of the day," said Ford.

"Oh good, all this lawyering has made me hungry," said Stan as he got up and headed for the food court.


	2. Chapter 2: The Chocolate Caper!

After the recess (and after Soos had calmed down), the trial resumed.

"Alright your nerdy honour," said Stan. Ford didn't even try to correct him this time.

"As you have clearly heard, the jar was not broken by my client here. As such, I say you drop all charges against her and we return back home. Also, this suit is a rental and I have to return it by eighteen after six!"

"Not so fast Grunkle Stan!" shouted Dipper from the plaintiff's bench.

"While Mabel didn't break the cookie jar, we still don't know who ate the actual cookies yet! She's still guilty!"

"Oh, come on Dipper…this is ridiculous! I didn't eat those cookies and you know it! Just drop this whole thing right now and I'll go buy you some more," protested Mabel.

"Not until we get to the bottom of this once and for all!" he shouted back.

Ford slammed his gavel, "order!"

"Sorry your honour," said the twins.

At that moment Wendy walked over.

"Hey uh, do any of you guys know how to work a typewriter?" she said.

A few minutes later (and after Wendy was given just a laptop to type the trial transcript on given Ford came to the conclusion, he couldn't teach her in 15 minutes how to use a typewriter), Mabel, the only other witness was called up to the witness box to testify.

As Soos was now an accomplice in the crime, he was ousted as Dipper's lawyer, leaving him to defend for himself. So, with that, Dipper took to asking his own sister the questions.

"Okay Mabel, please tell us all what happened after I left?" he said.

"Well, it's really simple to be honest. After you left in a hurry, I returned to the sofa…"

"While eating my cookies! And then you fell asleep on the couch until I came back!" interrupted Dipper.

"Objection! Mabel didn't interrupt Dipper when he testified so Dipper shouldn't be allowed to either! And that accusation is a lie and you know it your…uh…your honour! There I said it! Happy?" yelled Stan.

Everyone looked to Ford.

"I'm afraid he's right Dipper. Please let Mabel finish telling her side of the story. She let you do it. It's only fair," said Ford.

"YES! SEE! I'm an awesome lawyer! Hey Ford, can you tell that to my divorce attorney?" said Stan.

"Well, I uh…"

"Can you all please let me finish!" yelled Mabel.

"Oh yes. Please go on Mabel," said Ford.

"Thank you, your honour," said Mabel as she laughed a bit.

"So, as I was saying…after you had left in a hurry Dipper, I returned to the sofa and sat down. WITHOUT YOUR COOKIES IN MY HANDS!" she yelled.

Dipper shrugged.

"I began to think what to do with the rest of the day when…"

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Mabel was sitting on the sofa channel surfing on a lazy summer afternoon. When…

"Have you always wanted to visit a world made of chocolate?" said a voice on a TV commercial.

"Uh, yes! That's been my dream since like, five!" yelled Mabel.

"Well then now's your chance. Come by and visit the Gravity Falls chocolate festival. Today only, and only until five tonight!" said the voice.

"OMG!" yelled Mabel as she grabbed her phone and began dialling.

"CANDY, GRENDA! Cancel whatever you have planned right now! WE'RE GOING TO A CHOCOLATE FESTIVAL!" she yelled.

The sounds of the two of them yelling emitted from the phone.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"About ten minutes after that, Candy and Grenda showed up and we went to the chocolate festival. Grenda drank up the entire chocolate fountain and I got to swim in a chocolate river. Well…by swim I also mean drink a chocolate river. Why else do you think I was covered in chocolate?" she said.

"She's got a point! Even I was there you know," said Stan.

Everyone looked at him

"Hey! Can't a guy have a sweet tooth too?" he replied.

Dipper thought for a second.

"Well, if you didn't eat them then. Didn't you eat them after you got back?" he asked.

"Dipper, listen to me. I love sugar. I love chocolate. And I eat them a lot! But I had just gotten home from a place where they were literally giving you free chocolate wherever you went. Heck, I ate a five-foot-tall candy cane for crying out loud! Even if I wanted to eat your cookies, I was too chocolate filled to even think about it. The moment I got home, I fell onto that couch and slept as if I had been awake for the whole day," said Mabel.

"Uh, your honour?" said Dipper.

"I believe Mabel was experiencing a classic, sugar crash Dipper," said Ford.

"Well yeah, I knew that your honour. I mean…she had one before we even started this trial."

"Hey! Those free candies at the front desk weren't gonna eat themselves!" yelled back Mabel.

"Anyways…what I'm trying to say is that the timing is all messed up. Soos breaking the jar while vacuuming, Mabel not wanting to eat anymore cookies. The crumbs. Either someone is lying or there's a bigger picture to this whole mess," said Dipper.

"We'll have to see that in time Dipper. But right now, it's the defense's turn to ask the questions," said Ford. "Lord help us."

"I HEARD WHAT YOU JUST WHISPERED!" yelled back Stan.

Ford rolled his eyes.

Along with Mabel, Stan also called Soos up the stand.

"Mabel, can you please specify the time that you and your friends left?"

"Yes. We left at about two-ish. Dipper had been gone for an hour by that time," said Mabel.

"And when did you get back?" asked Stan.

"Uh…at about four, I think. I was too impaired by sugar to remember."

"Objection your honour! Mabel could have eaten those cookies in the middle of a sugar high! Right?" yelled Dipper.

"FALSE!" yelled Stan.

"and how is that?" said Dipper.

"Simple…because I was home when Mabel got back and I saw her asleep on the couch. I even heard the jar drop and saw Soos trying to clean it up. Mabel slept through it all without even waking up once," said Stan.

"Mom always said I'm a heavy sleeper," said Mabel.

Dipper's jaw dropped, "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE SOOS CONFESSED IT?!"

"Hey, I'm not the one on trial here. And besides, no one asked me to testify," he replied.

Dipper facepalmed as Ford slammed his gavel.

"Slap that one more time and the next time you hear it bang something, IT WILL BE OVER YOUR HEAD!" yelled Stan.

"Easy Stanley! Threatening a judge is a serious crime!" warned Ford.

Stan murmured something to himself before her returned to his testimony.

"As I was saying, I saw Soos break the jar and put the cookies back on the table. Dipper returned by around six and Mabel was still asleep at that time. But she did have crumbs all over her. You know kid, whether she's guilty or not, you should have just taken those cookies with you if you were going to be gone for that long?" said Stan.

"I told you earlier, I didn't think I'd be gone for that long and I already had something to eat during it," responded Dipper.

"You know Dipper, I've been wondering this myself, exactly where did you go almost six hours?" asked Ford.

"Yeah, I want to know this myself. Were you trying to test Mabel's will power that whole time?" followed up Stan.

Dipper started getting tense, "oh, uh, it was nothing! Really! I swear!" he said.

"Oh, I can tell you where he was. Because I saw him…"

"IT'S NOT IMPORTANT WHERE I WAS!" yelled Dipper all of a sudden.

"Oh really? Then would you care to tell us yourself?" asked Ford.

"Uh…no thank you your honour," said Dipper in a nervous tone.

"Hey, you're under oath kid. You promised you'll tell the truth! Heck, even I did and I normally never tell the truth" protested Stan.

Dipper looked around.

"He's right dude," said Soos.

"You can't refuse the judge Dipper. I learned that the hard way," said Wendy as she was typing away.

"I…I can't!" he yelled in frustration.

"Well then. I'll give you two options. You can either let Mabel tell us, or I'll dismiss this case all together," said Ford as he began to raise his gavel up.

Dipper thought for a second but eventually he gave in.

"FINE!"

"Very well then. Mabel, please proceed," said Ford.

"Thank you, your honour. As I was saying earlier. While at the festival, I saw Dipper. I was going to approach him about what I was seeing but I was too busy with all the chocolate around me. Your honour, I saw my brother, Dipper Pines, in Greasy's Diner! And he was having dinner…"

The whole court room grew silent.

"With PACIFICA!"

A huge gasp filled the courtroom as Dipper turned red.

With the drop of his gavel (and Stan being held back from trying to bash it into his head) Ford declared another Recess as arrangements were made to get Pacifica; the now third witness, down to the court as quickly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3: The Third Witness!

As recess ended, a dark windowed limo pulled up and out stepped Pacifica, wearing the most ridiculous dress one could possibly imagine.

"Gee Pacifica. Do you have a funeral to get to after this?" said Mabel. She and Stan then began laughing until Ford ordered them to stop.

"Thank you for getting here as quickly as you could uh…Ms. Northwest. Interesting…uh choice of…attire I might add," said Ford.

"Thank you, your honour. Glad SOMEONE appreciates fine fashion when they see it!" she said as she starred at Stan and Mabel.

"Oh, hey Dipper," Pacifica said as she waved to him.

Dipper nervously waved back as Pacifica took a seat on the witness bench.

Once Pacifica sat down, Stan proceeded to question her.

"Okay Pacifica, can you confirm or deny to us that you were the one who called Dipper?" he said.

"Well obviously it was me! Why else would you want me testifying in this dump of a courtroom? You know I had to skip a peacock grooming event for this?" she yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, you're rich. No need to rub it in!" fired back Stan.

Before Pacifica could yell back, Stan asked his next question.

"Can you please tell us why exactly you called Dipper in the first place?" he asked.

"Uh…that really isn't necessary your honour! Stan has no grounds to…"

Ford slammed his gavel as he interrupted Dipper's plea.

"I'm afraid that's not possible at this time Dipper. Pacifica is entitled to tell her side of the story as much as you do. And besides, you know how much she's charging us for every minute she's here?" he whispered into Dipper's ears.

"Fine!" he mumbled back.

"Oh, this should be fun," said Mabel as she leaned in closer to hear Pacifica's story.

"It all started earlier that day. I was walking in town. My parents apparently wanted me walking around more rather than constantly using the limo. Apparently, gas costs a lot these days thanks to stupid strike or something," said Pacifica.

"Lazy bones," whispered Stan.

"I HEARD THAT PEAR NOSE!" yelled back Pacifica.

"Everyone's a critic," mumbled Stan.

"As I was saying…I was walking around town when my 24-karat gold earring fell off and into a storm drain. And like…that's a terrible thing cause if I lose another pair of gold earring's, my parents won't pay my 4th credit card's bill this month! AND THAT'S THE ONE I USE THE MOST!" yelled Pacifica!

"Okay, two questions? Why do you have four credit cards and why were you wearing 24 karat gold earrings in the first place?" asked Ford.

"First of all, I don't have 4 credit cards. Who has 4? No, I have 6. And the only reason I was wearing 24 karat gold earrings was because my diamond ones were off to be cleaned," said Pacifica.

Ford took off his glasses, and began cleaning them in disbelief. He slapped himself in the face and then proceeded.

"uh…okay. Please…please continue Pacifica," he said.

"Okay. So, I didn't want to call a plumber or city person as they would then go and tell my parents. They also don't wear gloves so they might get dirt on my earring! Then I remembered, Dipper has that flashlight that shrinks things…"

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Dipper's phone begins to ring.

"Just a second Mabel," he said. "Hello?"

"Dipper! It's me, Pacifica. Look, I don't know or care what you're doing, I just need your help like right now!" yelled Pacifica.

Dipper's face began to turn red.

"Really? Right now?" he said.

"Yes, right now! Now get down here fast! And bring that flashlight of yours!" she said.

"Uh, fine! But you owe me big time," he yelled as he hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Mabel

"Uh, no one," said Dipper as he slightly blushed. "Just don't eat my cookies please!"

"uh…fine. But I want one when you get back or I'll tell Grunkle Stan to stop buying you apples," said Mabel.

"Fine!" replied Dipper as he put the jar on top of a shelf and ran off.

Pacifica waited for a while until Dipper finally arrived with his bag.

"Took you long enough!" said Pacifica.

"Well, you're not exactly accurate with your directions! And anyways, what's wrong and why do you need my Crystal Flashlight?" asked Dipper.

"Well first off, I don't get around this town much so SORRY! And second, I dropped my earring into this storm drain thing and I need your flashlight to shrink the cage so I can get it back," said Pacifica.

Dipper facepalmed, "SERIOUSLY! That's why you called me? Why not get oh, I don't know…CALL A PERSON WHO'S JOB IT IS TO DO IT FOR YOU!" yelled back Dipper.

"Hey, anyone else would have told my parents and I can't let them know about this. They'll quit paying my credit card bills and then I'd have to get a…a job," she said as she held back vomit.

Dipper rolled his eyes.

"You're just lucky I'm here with my gear. Give me a second," he said.

Pacifica watches as Dipper shrinks the storm drain cage, and using a net, fishes her earring out of the gutter.

"There you go! Happy?" said Dipper in an unamused tone.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you Dipper!" said Pacifica as she grabbed it and hugged him.

The two then awkwardly walked backwards and looked around in silence.

"So?"

"So?"

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Dipper sat there sweating away as Pacifica downed her glass of water and Stan and Mabel held back their laughter.

"So, is that all that you did?" asked judge Stanford.

"Yes, your honour. Nothing more after that. We both pretended we didn't know each other and went our sperate ways," said Pacifica.

"Objection!" yelled Mabel.

"Yeah. My client here said UNDER OATH, that she saw the two of them an hour or so later having lunch together!" yelled Stan.

"Objection to that objection your honour! Mabel was intoxicated by a lot of chocolate!" yelled back Dipper.

"Objection to that objection of my objection your honour! I saw what I saw! Pacifica is lying!"

The three irrupted into arguments until Ford slammed his gavel onto the desk so hard, it shook the entire bench.

"ENOUGH! I will have order in this court! This is not Weirdmageddon! Now, Pacifica! Please tell us the truth! Did you or did you not have lunch with Dipper? Dipper, might I ask you the same thing?" demanded Ford.

The two looked at each other until finally, the truth spilled.

"It's true your honour," said Pacifica.

"She and I did have lunch," said Dipper.

The court irrupted into shock. Wendy and Ford just shrugged.

"Can you please describe this "lunch" to the court here?" asked Ford.

"I can," said Dipper.

"A bit after I helped her get her earring back, Pacifica started feeling bad about how she yelled at me so she offered to buy me lunch at Greasy's Diner."

"Yeah. And I…I should stress that I was only doing that cause I felt bad. Nothing more okay! I'm talking to you Mabel," said Pacifica as she pointed to Mabel who was forming a heart with her hands around Dipper and Pacifica.

She quickly hid them. "Uh…what? Me? Don't be ridiculous Pacif…. Okay fine! But are you SURE you weren't doing it cause you LIKE Dipper just a little bit?" said Mabel.

"Uh! Your honour?" said Pacifica as she looked up to him.

"I'm sorry Mabel. But this isn't a cartoon fan club, or as the kids nowadays call it, a "fandom," where we randomly start shipping people over simple interactions. If Pacifica was just taking Dipper to lunch because she wanted to make it up to him and nothing more, I think that's totally okay," said Ford.

Mabel hunched back on her chair as she crossed out her drawing of Dipper and Pacifica holding hands.

"Please continue," said Ford.

Dipper stood up again, "so, Pacifica and I went to Greasy's Diner to have some fun…I MEAN LUNCH! The chocolate festival was going on outside at this time. We ordered and were eating when Pacifica decided to watch the movie playing on the TV," said Dipper.

"For someone who left at one and came back at five, that sure is a pretty long movie if I say so myself," asked Stan.

"Well, I mean, Pacifica did also make it up to me by letting me check out her dad's sports car collection," said Dipper.

"Hey, he helped save my parents during that whole Weirdmag-what's you call it thing, so it was a sort of, extra thank you," said Pacifica.

"Yeah. And we were only there for like an hour," said Dipper.

"Wait, when did you leave for her house?" asked Ford.

"About fifteen to four I think," said Dipper.

"And Mabel, what time do you remember seeing Dipper and Pacifica at the diner?" asked Ford again.

"Uh…I'm not entirely sure. But it was at least before three thirty if I'm correct," said Mabel.

"I see," he said.

"So? What does that all mean?" Asked Pacifica.

"Well it's quite simple really. It means…"

"That we're nowhere near solving this case once and for all?" said Stan as he interrupted Ford.

"Well, I was going to say Pacifica your job here is done but that as well," said Ford.

"See guys. That's what I've been trying to tell you! I was sleeping on the couch the whole time and therefore I had no way of eating Dipper's cookies. And as he spent the day with Pacifica on a TOTALLY NOT DATE LIKE dinner, I'm innocent!" said Mabel.

"Correct. And as such, I demand all charges against my client be dropped!" said Stan as he began to pack up his brief case.

"Hang on Grunkle Stan! We still haven't answered the main question. If Mabel didn't eat them, then who did?" said Dipper.

"I'm afraid he's right Mabel and Stanley. Until we figure out who ate it, all of us are potential suspects," said Ford.

"But we've asked everyone in this court and they've all said the same thing. No one touched those cookies. And we know you didn't cause you were downstairs doing some nerdy science thing. Who else is there?" said Stan.

"Well, you haven't exactly asked everyone yet Mr. Pines," said a voice from the back of the court house.

Everyone turned to look at the person.

It was Wendy.

"I think…I might be able to answer this once and for all," she said.


	4. Chapter 4: Whodunit!

"Right, Ms. Corduroy, do you swear that what you're about to tell the court is truthful and nothing more or less than the truth?" said Ford.

"By swear, do you mean promise to be truthful or swear as in high school gym class locker room talk truthful?" asked Wendy.

"Uh…the first one," said Ford.

"Oh phew, because I'd rather NOT ever relive those stories," said Wendy.

Stan got up and asked Wendy the first question.

"Right then Wendy. Can you tell the court what you…."

"Uh yeah. I was gonna," said Wendy.

"Oh. Well…carry on," said Stan.

"Right. So, it all began, right after Soos dropped that jar…"

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Wendy was on her phone in the Mystery Shack gift shop. It was a quiet day with no tourists scheduled to show up. Just then, there's a loud crash from inside the shack. Wendy looks but then shrugs it off and returns to texting.

A few minutes later, Soos comes out running.

"Hey Soos, what was that noise I just heard?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing dude. I…uh, OKAY FINE! I DROPPED A JAR!" yelled Soos.

"So, then where are you going?" she asked.

"Mr. Pines told me to go buy a new one. Also fix the golf cart. You mind cleaning up the pieces in the kitchen please?" he asked.

"Uh…sure," said Wendy.

"Thanks Wendy! I owe you one," said Soos as he ran out the door to go buy a new jar.

A now curious Wendy decided to check out what had happened. As she walked through the living room on her way to the kitchen, she saw Mabel asleep on the couch and covered in chocolate. Wendy laughed slightly. It reminded her a lot of when she would go to the Gravity Falls chocolate festival with her late mother as a kid.

"Oh Mabel," she said to herself as she walked into the kitchen and came across the sight of the broken cookie jar.

"My oh my. Well, someone's gotta clean this up I guess," Wendy said as she grabbed a broom to start cleaning the broken glass.

As she was finishing up and dumping the last of the glass into the trash, she heard an unmistakable oinking sound from behind. Wendy turned to see Waddles standing right there next to her.

"Oh, hey Waddles. What's up?" she asked.

Waddles oinked again as he used his tiny pig leg to point at a food bowl with his name on it.

"Oh, I see. You're hungry and no one's here to feed you. Don't worry Waddles dude, Wendy's got you covered," said Wendy as she looked around for something to feed Waddles.

"Wait. What do pigs eat?" she thought.

She looked around to no avail until she noticed something on the counter.

"Hmm. Cookies. I guess Mabel meant to give these to you and fell sleep before she could," said Wendy as she gave them to Waddles.

"Eat up pig. Don't say old Wendy didn't give you anything," she said.

Wendy watched as Waddles headed off with the cookies in his mouth.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"By then it was quitting time for me and I went home. Just as Dipper returned, I guess," said Wendy.

"So, you gave Waddles my cookies Wendy?" asked Dipper.

"I guess I did. But only because I didn't know they were yours and Waddles was hungry and I couldn't find anything else to feed him," she replied.

"But then, what about the cookie crumbs all over you when I got back Mabel? Waddles wasn't there when I saw you," said Dipper.

"Well, Wendy did say Waddles grabbed them and walked away. I guess he came over to me and ate them there before leaving to take a nap," said Mabel.

Dipper faced palmed, "That would explain the trail of crumbs I saw."

"See Dipper! I told you Mabel was innocent," shouted Stan.

Dipper looked around at everyone and thought for a second. He then began to speak.

"Well, I feel like a bit of an idiot now. I guess I owe you an apology Mabel. I should have believed you," said Dipper.

Mabel smiled, "apology accepted bro. And I'm sorry that was bugging you about Pacifica earlier."

"I'm not! That was pretty funny," said Stan as he began packing his stuff up.

"I'm sorry I broke your cookie jar Dipper," said Soos.

"And I'm sorry I gave Waddles your cookies without asking. But I mean in my defense, Waddles was hungry," said Wendy.

Dipper smiled, "it's okay. And I forgive you both too. But one thing still doesn't make any sense. If you knew what happened, why did you wait until now to tell us Wendy?"

"Yeah. What was that all about? I had to close the shack today for this!" said Stan.

Wendy smiled, "well, to be fair, I just wanted a day off from work without getting in trouble for it. Also, have you ever seen the courtroom writer testify? Never happens in the movies huh?" she said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Hey! Before you make your ruling, can one of you doofuses call my limo driver. I WANNA GO HOME!" yelled Pacifica as she got up from her seat and started for the door.

"I'm on it," said Sherriff Blubs who had been asleep at the back of the court room for the whole time.

"Well, your honour, you've seen the evidence now. I'm not guilty of eating Dipper's cookies. So, what's your verdict?" said Mabel.

Ford thought for a second before he made up his mind.

"Alright. With all the evidence that has been presented before me. I have come to this decision. As the accused Mabel Pines did not eat plaintiff Dipper Pines' cookies as plaintiff had originally accused her of. And based on evidence obtained from both the accused and plaintiff, as well as from our guest witnesses Ms. Pacifica Northwest who is right now yelling at Blubs. Wow, I didn't know someone like her knew what that hand gesture meant," said Ford as Stan covered Mabel's eyes from Pacifica flipping everyone off as she climbed into her limo.

"Anyways. Based on those witnesses and our two other witnesses, of whom have admitted to being involved in the inevitable loss of plaintiff's cookies, though be it in an accidental manor and on the bases of preventing a pet from going hungry, I find the accused Mabel A. Pines and the two real accused as admitted by themselves, Soos Alzamirano Ramírez and Wendy Blerble Corduroy to be, not guilty of all charges brought against them by plaintiff. Court is now dismissed!" said Ford as he slammed his gavel onto the bench for the final time as once again, lady justice had run her course.

Mabel and Stan hugged as Soos, Dipper and Wendy all shook hands.

"So, we cool still?" asked Dipper.

The two of them nodded as they pulled Dipper into an embrace.

"See kid. I told you I'd make a great lawyer," said Stan.

"I never doubted you for a second. Thanks, Grunkle Stan," said Mabel.

"Hey, what about me?" said Ford with a smile.

"Of course. No one else would have made a better judge than you Grunkle Ford. Or should I say, YOUR HONOUR!" said Mabel.

"Thanks sweetie. Well then, if that's all, I guess it's time we all head back home and get dinner ready," said Ford.

"Hold on, I still have one question," said Stan.

"What does Plaintiff mean?"

Everyone facepalmed.

"Oh Stanley, did you even read the rules of the court for dummies book I gave you before this?" said Ford.

"Maybe I did! Maybe I didn't! And anyways, CASE CLOSED!" yelled Stan as he grabbed the gavel from Ford, slammed it on the table, threw it in the air, and walked off as everyone looked at him.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
